vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
MetalSeadramon
Summary MetalSeadramon is an Android Digimon whose name and design are derived from "Metal Seadramon". It is the final form of the Seadramon-species whose whole body is covered in the strongest metal, Chrondigizoit alloy. Its Metal Body reflects every attack. Furthermore, it has the fastest speed of movement among aquatic Digimon. MetalSeadramon was remodeled as a Digimon for use in interception under the sea. Through this, it was completed as a Digimon for use in land, sea, and sky interception. MetalSeadramon is the first of the Dark Masters that first attacked the Digidestined in Digimon Adventure 01. He resembles the Seadramon's Mega form, though his entire body is metal, hence the name. MetalSeadramon rules the Net Ocean and presides over the "Deep Savers", an aquatic army including Scorpiomon and four Divermon. He is very arrogant and short-tempered, easily losing his temper when his enemies get the best of him. MetalSeadramon prefers to kill his foes, rather than have make sport them, and unlike the other Dark Masters, who enjoy executing their minions for its own sake, MetalSeadramon only executes his henchman when they fail him. MetalSeadramon was the first one to attack the DigiDestined and not even the combined efforts of the DigiDestined's Eight Champion Level Digimon could defeat him. When all the Dark Masters rounded up on the DigiDestined, Piximon managed to hold the Dark Masters off, while the DigiDestined traveled off to part of MetalSeadramon's portion of Spiral Mountain. MetalSeadramon also commented that he would be the one to finish the DigiDestined off once and for all, and since they were on his territory, he would be the first Dark Master to attempt to kill them personally but also the first to fall. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 5-B Name: MetalSeadramon Origin: Digimon Adventure Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Mega-level Data-type Cyborg Digimon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Energy Blasts, Water Manipulation, Can breathe Fire and Ice, Matter Manipulation (warped part of the Digital World with his own power) Attack Potency: Small Planet level via power-scaling (Scaling to the other Dark Masters, warped part of the Digital World into a massive tower, gave WarGreymon trouble) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (can keep up with WarGreymon in battle and even managed to catch him off guard), likely Sub-Relativistic+ reactions Lifting Strength: At least Class M+ (managed to overpower WarGreymon) Striking Strength: Class XJ Durability: Small Planet level (traded blows with WarGreymon and was only defeated by being bored through his cannon with a Brave Tornado) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Several dozen meters due to his sheer size, Several hundred meters with projectiles and ranged attacks Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: As a Dark Master, MetalSeadramon is a powerful combatant, managing to give the likes of WarGreymon great trouble during their fight despite the latter's ability to rip apart Dramon-type Digimon with his Dramon Destroyers. He holds a great deal of sway over other aquatic Digimon, commanding them with almost absolute authority and executing them when they prove to be incompetent. He is ruthless and persistent, consistently chasing the DigiDestined through all of the of the Digital World's seas and was only Whamon's intervention managed to save them. However, his power has made him complacent and arrogant, making him prone to gloating and self-satisfactory remarks that give his enemies time to get away and regroup. Weaknesses: Is arrogant and prone to gloating and self-satisfactory remarks, buying time for his opponents to get away Notable Attacks/Techniques * Flame Breath: Spews a jet of flames from his mouth. * Giga Ice Blast: Releases a freezing blast of ice from his mouth. * Hell Squeeze: Squeezes the life out of his enemies. * Poseidon Divide: Calls up a tsunami and directs it at his foe to crush and drown them. * River of Power: Fires a giant laser blast of energy from his cannon. Note: This profile deals with MetalSeadramon from Digimon Adventure also known as Digimon Season 1. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Digimon Category:Monsters Category:Dragons Category:Cyborgs Category:Energy Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Sea Monsters Category:Toei Animation Category:Namco-Bandai Category:Flight Users Category:Water Users Category:Matter Manipulators